


Puns at a party

by Painted_Foam



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: I hope you like it!, Other, avocado tells jokes to warm dark chocos heart, for the 2019 cr secret santa, many puns...i looked up so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painted_Foam/pseuds/Painted_Foam
Summary: Reaching out, they pushed open the doors, quickly slamming them shut after they were through. Taking a deep breath they leaned against the now shut doors.“Geez! You know, just because it isn’t adoorable doesn’t mean you should hit it!”What.
Relationships: Avocado Cookie/Dark Choco Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 25





	Puns at a party

Parties were something Dark choco was not use to. 

Well, you could say that they once were, but that was a long time ago.

A  _ very  _ long time ago. 

They weren’t quite sure why White choco had been so insistent on having the Princess invite them. Something about getting the whole family back together, she had said, keeping an iron grip on their arm to keep Dark choco from running. 

And after hours of debating, they had finally dug up the courage to go. 

Leaving their sword at home to give the other guests some sense of peace. 

Dark choco had chosen to make the trip on foot. Finding the carriage Princess cookie had offered a little too bright for their taste. It had taken a little longer than it should have, but Dark choco didn’t mind the exercise. 

When they had gotten up to the castle, they had to squint their eyes at the bright lights. 

Dark choco remembers vaguely what the parties help years ago. Food, music and dancing. Their siblings running after each other. Maybe a magic show if it was for a really special occasion. 

This was something completely different. 

They could hear 3 different songs playing in separate parts of the castle, there were performers outside in the garden doing tricks, as well as two different tables of food that Dark choco could see.

It was also very crowded. 

Dark choco felt their body begin to turn around, ready to head home without even going inside. 

Oddly, they found it hard to move. 

Turning around, Dark choco found the root of their problem.

A fencing sword had been stuck through their cloak, pinning it to the ground.

Shit. 

White choco was standing a few feet away.

She did not look impressed. 

“You came.” she clicked her tongue as she looked at her watch, “Although an hour late.” 

Dark choco shuffled in their spot, avoiding eye contact. 

“It’s a long walk…” 

White choco shook her head and took a step forward, linking her arm with her brother. They let out a sigh as their sister began to lead them towards the entrance. 

“Nobody wants me here…” their grumble was ment with a hum and a pat on the shoulder as the doors opened for them. 

“That’s not true, I want you here, so does Mint, and Pink, Milk was also hoping to see you. As well as-” White choco was cut off by her brother letting out a huff.

“I’ll stay for a little bit. If Yam tries to start something I’m leaving.” Dark choco stared at the floor, trying to ignore their sisters bright smile. A pair of arms wrapped around their bicep. Dark choco looked down to see their sister hugging them tightly. 

Dark choco stilled for a moment before pulling their arm free. 

“Time starts now, I suggest you go find the other two if they want to see me so badly.” White choco nodded before disappearing into the crowd. Dark choco let out a sigh before shuffling towards the wall, not comfortable being in the middle of the floor traffic. 

They kept their head down, awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact. 

After all, they last person you wanna talk to at a party is the person you may have tried to stab.

Luckily for them, people didn’t come up to them. They were left to their thoughts, and to sip on some punch a waiter had brought them.

It wasn’t too terrible. 

Till they heard someone shout their name.

“Huh?! Dark choco is here?! Where?” 

Oh, so Purple Yam was here.

Time to leave. 

Dark choco put their glass down and looked around for the exit. Luckily for them, there was a door only a little ways away. Taking a deep breath, Dark choco began to weave their way through the crowd. 

Muttering apologies and excuses as they made their way towards the door, trying to ignore the shouts behind them. 

Reaching out, they pushed open the doors, quickly slamming them shut after they were through. Taking a deep breath they leaned against the now shut doors. 

“Geez! You know, just because it isn’t adoorable doesn’t mean you should hit it!”

What.

Dark choco opened their eyes to see a figure a few steps away. 

She was tall, tan, long green locks. And a blinding smile. 

She was the brightest person Dark choco had ever seen. 

Said persons grin twitched when their joke was met with silence. 

“You know...adorable...door...uh never mind! I’m Avocado, nice to meet you!” she stuck out her hand for them to shake. Dark choco stared at it for a moment.

Then slowly reached their own hand out.

“Dark Choco.” they replied, trying to give a firm handshake.

Avocado did the same, nearly crushing their hand in the process. 

Avocado let out a chuckle and put her hands on her hips smiling down at Dark choco. 

“So! What brings you out into the garden?” she asked, curiosity filling her tone. Dark choco let out a sigh as they looked her up and down.

She was awfully chatty.

But she was better than dealing with Yam.

“The party was too loud.” was their reply, looking around for an exit. Sure leaving this early would earn them an earful from White choco, but they’d deal with it.

Avocado nodded her head and glanced over at the smaller cookie.

“I can understand that,” she said, “not everyone likes to party-cipate!” her loud laughter rang out after her joke. 

Dark choco just stared at her for a long moment, before walking further into the garden to find an exit. 

Avocado followed. 

“Hey hey! Don’t departy so soon!” this joke slowed Dark choco down enough for Avocado to catch up to them. 

Dark choco didn’t know what they were doing honestly. They didn’t even want to come to this party in the first place, and once they got an excuse to leave, they should have taken it. 

But something about her made them reconsider this.

Maybe they were just annoyed and wanted to fight her.

That was probably it. 

“You tell a lot of jokes…” Dark choco said, glancing up at Avocado. She let out another laugh and folded her arms over her chest. 

“Well that’s kinda my thing! I love laughing and seeing other people laugh!” Avocado explained. Dark choco hum at that. It was a cute thought. Something noble they suppose. 

“Do you have a favorite type of joke? Mine are puns!” she was right next to them again, gap tooth smile showing brightly. Dark choco shrugged and kept their head forward. 

“I don’t really-” Avocado suddenly jumped in front of them.

“Let me guess, dark humor?” she seemed absolutely thrilled at this joke. Dark choco stopped walking for a moment to stare at her again. 

They thought over what to say next. They could tell her to screw off, or maybe just walk away, Dark choco was sure they could outrun them. Maybe Dark choco could just scare her off.

Instead, they said this.

“I don’t know. Tell me one.” 

Dark choco had never seen someone's face light up so fast. 

“Okay! Let's see what I got!” and with that, the next twenty minutes were full of a mix of puns with dark twists on them. The longer she spoke, the less annoyed Dark choco felt, they actually started to enjoy themself somewhat. 

Avocado had a look of pure joy on her face as she told these jokes. Her whole body shook with laughter, her eyes bright and happy. 

She looked really pretty. 

It wasn’t till her laughter had finally stopped that Dark choco had noticed they reached the end of the garden, the exit just steps away. Dark choco stopped walking and stared straight ahead. Avocado whistled and looked down at Dark choco.

“Wanna head back? I think Princess cookie is gonna start handing out cake soon.” Dark choco closed their eyes as they thought over their options. 

They really  _ didn’t  _ want to go back. They didn’t want to deal with the stares, or Purple Yam.

They really didn’t want to deal with the flack their sister was going to give them.

They did however want to spend more time with Avocado. 

Dark choco nodded, looking up at their new friend. 

“You can tell me more jokes as we walked.”

Avocado smiled brightly and nodded.

“I’d love nothing more!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like your present! Sorry for posting it a day late!


End file.
